


The Serket Circus

by insidiousWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Birthday, Circus, Dark, Evil, Fire, Ghosts, Homestuck - Freeform, Many Characters - Freeform, Mind Control, Other, Past, Singing, Violence, Violent, forest, lighter, lion, performers, present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insidiousWriter/pseuds/insidiousWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Circus is in town, and one young boy, John Egbert, becomes entangled inside the mysterious Serket Circus.  He learns who is controlling everyone, and the dark secrets that follow. What will continue in the Dark Circus?</p><p>(Written by Author 2 of this account, yes there are two of us)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Serket Circus 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me binging on Vocaloid and Homestuck at like 3 in the morning. I forgot I didnt finish this chapter and also had to make some changes, sorry!
> 
> If there is anything you want to add or talk to me about with the fanfic, message me on Tumblr:  
> http://super-high-school-level-fangirl.tumblr.com

You remember that day well. 

As a way to celebrate your eighth birthday, your father had taken you to a circus that had stopped by your town. You were so excited. The show had begun. A girl in a blue dress walked out, with a white 'm' and a silver necklace with a "69" on it. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I happily welcome you to the Serket Circus!" She greeted. After her announcement, the first act walked out. A girl who looked ten years old, dressed in a rust red long sleeved blouse, with a pitch black skirt the reached a few inches below her knees that seemed to be in tatters where it ended. She closed her eyes, her lips silently opening and closing until she started floating a few inches off the ground. Her eyes re-opened; only the whites of her eyes visible. Specters had begun to appear around her, helping her off the ground and flying everywhere in frenzy. After two minutes of the paranormal act, you heard a commanding "stop" which led to the disappearance of the ghosts. She gave a bow, her hair reaching the ground. When she departed, a boy took her place. Dressed in a chocolate brown tank top and silver shorts, the boy produced a bottle and lighter. After filling his mouth with the liquid, he turned on the lighter, and began playing with fire. A stunning performance and nearly singing off a few eyebrows of some of the audience. When his fuel was gone, he was replaced with another boy in a mustard yellow shirt, with grey jeans and mismatched shoes. With him was a giant box, a faint buzz coming from within. He stuck his arm in, and had millions of bees sitting on it. He stuck in his other arm, and even stuck his face until he was covered in bees. He then snapped his fingers, and all the bees fell to the ground. After the bees were replaced, a girl in a black tank top and camo caprice came out, holding a whip. Behind her a big muscle guy wheeled out a lion in a cage. He opened it, letting the beast pounce on her. The girl met the lions speed, and the sound of her whip cracking could be heard as she kept the lion at bay. After the lion was worn out, he was put back in his cage and taken backstage, only for the girl to follow. Then, another girl wearing a blindfold came out. With her, a case full of knives. She opened the box, and began to toss the knives in the air, miraculously catching them all by their hilts. Act over, she cackled as she ran backstage, only to be replaced by the big burly guy from earlier. The lion girl then rolled out several steel iron poles, handing them to the strongman as he bent them all like putty. After making a few steel pretzels, he took his leave. Next was a boy with messy hair and messier face paint. A kid in long sleeves carried out a crate full of various sorts of items, ranging from baseballs to what you hoped were fake pistols. The kid in face paint then took some items and started to juggle them. He even grabbed a knife by its blade like it was nothing! He even tossed them all into the crate with incredible accuracy. The two took their leave, followed by a guy in a long purple cape. You assumed he was the magic act, and you were correct, as he performed standard tricks but made them seem like the most interesting thing anyone had ever seen. Lastly, a girl came out holding a large bottle and a bubble wand. She proceeded to blow bubbles that seemed to change colors and managed to reflect everyone in the audience. After her bubbles all popped, she took a little bow and ran backstage before the announcer came out. "I hoped you all enjoyed the show! And thank you all for attending!" ——————— The forest was buzzing with activity. Not with its animals, but with people instead. In the afternoon, the people enjoyed the circus that had set up there. There were all sorts of games and things to do as well. The forest soon grew foreboding as sunset was approaching, and it would take on its terrifying mask. And with the transformation of the forest, something else changed. Past where the people were, in the deepest part of the forest, there was another circus about to start. 

But let's not focus on that right now. It's sunset now, so the REAL show should be beginning soon. What will take place in...? Wait do you hear that?

"Dad? Daddy! Daddy where are you?" 

Your name is John. You're 8 years old, and you lost your dad in a huge crowd.

This is bad...REALLY bad! You don't want to admit it, but you're getting scared. You just got separated from your dad and you can't find him. Even worse: it's getting dark. Why did so many people have to be here?! You just hope your dad can find you soon. The only thing to let him know you're around is the bright blue balloon he got for you. Oh no...You think you might start to cry. You try calling for him again "Dad!" You try screaming "DAD! DADDY!!" It's no use. The crowd and their talking drown out your voice. You're about to try again when you see the sky. "Uh oh..." It's dark. You can see the moon smiling at you. You liked seeing the moon, but to you its smile just seemed really creepy now. And the people go away slowly. And now you're there, alone. You pretty much cry your lungs out. After what feels like forever, you hear someone's voice. "Will you stop crying already?! Jeez, even THEY can hear you". You look up and see a girl who looks a little older than you. She's wearing a gray jacket over a black shirt with a blue 'M' on it, with some jeans and red shoes. She's staring at you through her glasses, and it kinda reminds you of the look dad gives you when you don't listen to him. She asks "Why are you crying anyway?" You sniff, and try to tell her "I-I...got lost...and I can't find my daddy..." While you're wiping your eyes, you don't even notice her walking towards you. When she's a least three feet away from you, she walks in a circle around you. When she's in front of you again she stops. "Uh...uh...." You stammer out. She stares for a little, and then she gets a big smile on her face. "Hey, what's your name?" "Uh...J.....John." "Hey John. My name's Vriska." You see that she has long black hair, and that one of her eyes was a little weird. It looked like someone drew in extra dots into her eye. “John, you wanna see the Serket Circus with me?" Your eyes light up at the mention of circus. "R-REALLY??" She laughs. "Of course! As a matter of fact, how would you like to 8E in the circus?" You practically shout "YES!!!" Her smile gets bigger and she takes your hand. "Come on then John. The shows about to start." You walk with her into the tent, feeling like it was your birthday and Christmas at the same time. You were so excited to see the circus and BE part of it! You were so happy that you forgot about your dad and didn't even notice as your balloon floated away. This was the happiest day of your life!! 

...oh how wrong you were. 

\-------  
You stand awkwardly in front of the members while you look at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Vriska tells you to say hi, so you do, but in the smallest voice ever. "H-h....hi. I'm John..." You look up, waiting for them to speak. 

The girl you saw talk with ghosts spoke first. "Hello John, I'm Aradia." Her voice sounded a little dead and hollow, and it creeped you out a little. She had the longest hair, a deep brown color, nearly reaching her knees, and looked kind of tangled too. She had a black shirt with a red 'V' shape that had swirls at the end, and her skirt looked ruined since it had so many holes. She looked around Vriska's age, which you thought was 9.

The next one to talk was the boy you saw play with fire. He had a light brown mohawk, and was in a wheelchair, which you don't remember him being in. He was wearing black pants and a shirt with a brown circle with two lines coming out the top of it. "Uh, hi...uhm, I'm Tavros..." He had a bit of a stutter, which made you giggle a little.

After him was the boy with the bees. He was wearing glasses that looked like those 3D glasses, one lens was blue, the other red. He had short dirty blond hair that had two flips on each side. His shirt had a mustard yellow "II", which you knew was two. You also noticed he wore one black shoe and one white shoe. "Hey asshole, stop staring." You snap your head up to look at his face, not even knowing that you were staring at him. "Sollux, don’t be mean." You heard Aradia say. Sollux muttered something before telling you his name. "I'm Sollux." You wanted to laugh at his lisp a little but you got the feeling that he would hate you if you did, and most likely punch you in the face. 

Next was a boy who wore a long sleeve with the same design as Aranea's necklace. His black hair was a little messy and some bangs covered part of his eyes. He looked pretty normal compared to the others. He crossed his arms in front of him before he spoke. "Hey. I'm Karkat." You think he meant to sound big and mean, but it didn't really come off that way. 

Next was the girl you saw with the lion. She was pretty short now that you were up close! She wore a long green coat with a blue cat hat covering her short dusty brown hair and had bare feet. She had a green design on her shirt that looked like a circle with a curved line coming out the top of it. "Hi! I'm Nepeta. It's furry nice to meet you!" She seemed to be the peppiest one so far. 

After her was another girl who looked better than the others. She had nice black short hair, and wore black lipstick. She wore a long red skirt and a long black sleeve like Karkat's, except hers had a green 'M' like Vriska's. "Hello, my name is Kanaya." She had a pretty voice too. You don't think you ever saw her, but with how she looked, you don't think she was in the show. 

Next was the girl who scared you. She wore red glasses and had a cane with her. Her hair was red like fire, which was short and looked sharp as her teeth. On her shirt was a blue-green design that had a line and something that looked like an 'n' on top of it. You looked at her hands and saw regular hands. "Hey. I'm Terezi." She then took a sniff of the air "You smell like blueberries", she cackled. You looked towards Vriska, but she looked at you and said in your mind "She's blind, but she can somehow smell colors." You said a small "oh." And looked back at them.

After Terezi, it was the big guy who was holding you earlier. He wore sunglasses that were cracked and had somewhat greasy black long hair that went to his shoulders. He wore gray shorts that stopped at his knees and a black tank top with a blue arrow on it. "Hello. I am Equius." He had a deep somewhat raspy voice that sounded a little creepy, and you started to notice that he was sweating and that he had broken teeth. He muttered something about a towel, and you saw Nepeta run up to him and give him one. 

You turned your head and saw another boy having a side chat with a girl, who didn't seem to see you. When the girl looks at you, the boy does as well. He looked snooty, with striped pants and a scarf to match, and his shirt had two lines that you think we're supposed to be something like water. "All he needs is a cape", you thought. He wore thick nerd glasses, and had some purple streak in his pale blond hair. "I'm Eridan Ampora.", he said, like some spoiled little kid. 

The last one to talk was the girl next to Eridan. She had long hair too, the color of an old oak tree, but it was a little shorter that Aradia's. She also wore a blue and green skirt, with bright colored necklaces, and some tiara thing. You also saw that she was wearing pink swim goggles. She also wore a tank top that had something that looked like an 'H'. "Hi! I'm Feferi!!" She practically giggled. You couldn't help but smile at how nice she seemed, but that got you a look from Eridan. 

"Well, that's everyone!" Vriska stated. "Oh, wait, I forgot. There's somebody else..." When she said that, everyone got uncomfortable, and you could pretty much feel the awkwardness of it. "Does he...really need to see him?” heard Karkat say. "Yeah, you really gonna scare the new kid with him?” Sollux said. After them everyone (except Eridan) said something about not letting you see him yet. Vriska thought about it, and after some silence and brief "Shut up!" to everyone, she said "Yeah, I think you should meet him once you've been around for a while..." You heard a mutter, but you couldn't make out what she said. "Karkat! Show John where he'll be sleeping. It's night time everyone. But Nepeta, Feferi and Aradia, it's your turn. Come with me." You saw Nepeta and Feferi look at each other, while Aradia just stood up and followed Vriska, and the other two quickly following. 

"Come on, follow me." You followed Karkat to some dirty cots and sleeping bags in the back. You noticed 11, and Karkat looking around trying to decide which one you could take. "FUCK...” you heard him say, which earned a laugh from you, and a look from him. ”Shut the FUCK up. Hey Tavros. Do you mind letting John take your cot for tonight?" Tavros yelled, even with a stutter "uh... sure... I don't mind..." You were about to decline, but Karkat practically shoved you into the cot. "We'll figure out what to do with you tomorrow." He ended with that, and found his spot on the floor. Not long after, the others came in and took their places. You were a little uncertain, but you finally asked "um...where's Tavros going to sleep if I'm in his cot?" There was a long silence, with someone finally speaking "I believe he is with Gamzee." Gamzee? Is that the one you were going to meet later? You wanted to ask where he was, but you soon fell asleep to the sound of breathing and the night outside. Your dreams were strangely vivid, but you kept hearing Vriska's voice throughout it, telling you one thing: "You'll be with us........forever.” with Aranea singing her song. You should have been scared. You should have ran away and try finding your way home. 

But you never did that. 

Not this night. 

Or the next night. 

Or any other night.

You woke up to some sort of jabbing in your side. It was Terezi, poking you with her cane with a grin on her face. "Wake up blueberry butt.” she cackled, "We have a lot to do today." You begrudgingly got up, and she led you to where the others were. Sollux and Aradia were talking to each other, as were Nepeta and Equius, and Feferi and Eridan.  
Karkat was in the back with Kanaya muttering something until he saw you. "Oh good. Your lazy ass finally decided to get up. Come over here." You walked over to where he was, and Kanaya spoke "John, I need to take your measurements. Please hold out your arms." You did as you were told, and asked why she was measuring you "She has to make you new clothes genius. What you're wearing now won't be good enough. You need performing clothes and regular clothes. Besides, you need to ditch that ugly green thing on your shirt." Karkat told you. "Hey! This is from Ghostbusters! It's a great movie!” you protested. And, it was a present from your dad as well. "Whatever." Karkat replied. But Kanaya smiled and said "It will take some time but don't worry. They'll be done soon." When she was done she walked away, leaving you alone with Karkat. 

You decided to look around again when you noticed something. "Where's Vriska? Isn't she part of the show?” you asked. Karkat gave you a look of confusion before answering "Vriska? No, she isn't in the show. Miss Spiderbitch is in charge of the show going well enough to not kill is. The main one in charge of everything is Aranea." You thought about that, and you guess it made sense. You also didn't see Tavros, and asked where he was as well. You think you saw Karkat get stiff for a second, then when he was about to answer, you saw Tavros enter with Virska behind him, looking really annoyed with him. "EVERYONE! Front and center!” she shouted. Everyone went to her and Karkat took your arm when he went over. "Okay guys", she started, "in two nights we'll be having our next show. This time, we'll be endorsing the 'interactive' experience." You wondered what she meant by that, but judging by the looks on everyone's faces, you can tell it wasn't something good. "Also, since we have John now, you guys need to help him decide an act. I'm heading into the city to restock some supplies. I expect him to have an act by the time I get back." And with that, she left. 

"Well that's just fucking swell.” Eridan complained. "We have to pick an act for the new kid AND prepare ourselves for that! I mean come on." You could tell that this kid wasn't going to like you a whole lot. Sollux then spoke up "Well what do you expect fish breathe? She hates doing work so she makes us do it." Eridan glared at him and Sollux looked like he was going to knock him out. You looked to Karkat who looked like he was deep in thought so you looked over to Aradia, who was trying to get Sollux away from Eridan before they started fighting. "Hey, what did Vriska mean by 'interactive' experience?" She gave you a distant and slightly scared look. "... I don't think I should tell you yet." You sighed, and decided to ask Feferi. "Well... I don't think you'll be participating, so I don't think I need to tell you.” she said. "Why not?" "Because you're new. And Vriska will be the one to tell you anyways." 

You didn't want to, but you gave up. You guessed the only way you would ever find out was if Vriska told you. 

After some intervention by Aradia, Feferi and Kanaya, Eridan backed off and Sollux didn't beat Eridan until he matched the streak in his hair. Afterwards, everyone gathered in a circle on the floor to talk about your act. Feferi suggested that you join someone's act, but everyone didn't need one. Nepeta asked what you could do. You thought for a little before realizing your only talent was playing the piano and playing pranks. When the others heard this, they all looked at each other before groaning in unison. Afterwards, they decided that you'd be the clown. With this in mind, Kanaya left to make your costume, and everyone muttering among themselves. 

"John~!" You turned to see who called, matching the voice to its owner: Vriska. "Come with me". You followed her for a few minutes. She led you into a small area that was really dark, and there was something in the middle but you couldn't really see it. She then grabbed your arm and dragged you to it, and threw you in it. It was a cage, big enough for a tiger or some other large animal, made of ice cold steel. You heard a bolt, which means that Vriska locked you in. Shaking the door, you asked "W-what?! Why are you doing this?” the fear slowly rising in your voice. You could make out a grin on her face. "Why? Isn't that obvious? I still have to break you in. And also," she giggled "I wanna play a game!"

"Here's how we play: I'm gonna leave you in here for a little, and you just stay in there. Simple enough?" She then turned on her heel and left the area. It was silent, and cold. Examining your surroundings, you noted there were some stains on the ground, and the occasional scratch mark or something similar here and there. Inside the cage, you saw the bottom was a faint red, and that the bottom and bars were starting to rust. You looked at the lock, noticing it was different compared to your old cage, and assumed it was new. Looking around again, there were some weird tools lying around. There was a knife with a curve similar to the moon, swords, a whip, a chainsaw, a trident for some strange reason, and something like a caveman's club. 

Unaware of how much time went by, Nepeta, Aradia, and Feferi came by, and you asked them to let you out. "As much as we would like to, we can't." responded Aradia. "This is something Vriska's done to all of us, and if we're caught letting you out, we'd be punished...” 

"Just prepare yourself to be traumatized for the rest of your life." Aradia dead panned. "Aradia!" Feferi exclaimed. You trembled, thinking about what was going to happen to you.

"What's she going to do to me?” you dared to ask. 

"We don't know.” they said in unison. Aradia went and picked up the whip, Feferi taking the trident, and Nepeta taking some small blades. "Bye John...” said Nepeta in a small voice.

They left you alone, trembling from fear of not knowing what could happen to you. 

You had no idea how horrible it was going to be. 

~~~~~~~  
"……ey." 

"....hey." 

"Wake up. Hey." 

You sat up slowly, your back aching from having to sleep on the cold steel cage.

"Motherfucker, why are you even here?" 

You looked for the speaker, and found it was the juggler kid. He was really lanky, and his hair was like a bush. His makeup looked like it was supposed to be a smile, but his face said otherwise. He looked angry. And his eyes seemed a little red as well. "I asked you a motherfucking question." "O-oh." You say. "Uhh...Vriska tossed me in here...”  
Letting out an annoyed sigh, the kid looked at the lock, and started to mess with it. After some fumbling, the lock came undone, and you were yanked out. "Thanks, uh..?" "Gamzee, motherfucker." "Why did you let me out?" "To get you to leave." 

You suddenly felt an iron grip on your arm, and found yourself being dragged across the ground. Then you felt a powerful punch in your gut, forcing out all of your breath. 

Your vision goes hazy before you pass out.

———— 

"Time to wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's time to wake up, John." 

"Urgh..."

You open your eyes wearily and find yourself on a giant green love seat sofa with white pillows. 

"How are you feeling John?"

Ah, you're at another one of your sessions. You sort of forgot. You scheduled visits with some fancy psychiatrist your dad found for you. Dr. Scratch, or "Doc Scratch", he insisted you called him. He was a very weird person, but he's a hell of a good shrink. He always wore a white suit which you don't know how he manages to keep so clean, with a small green bow tie. That was sort of his gimmick; he loved the color scheme of green with white, although he did add in some blacks or grays. 

"My heads exploded and it feels like there's a steam-hammer in my chest." You snap while rubbing your temples to ease the pain from your undesired trip down memory lane. 

You should probably explain yourself. When Vriska took you in, you went through a lot of shit. After staying for some time, she included you in the interactive experience that the circus offered. It was horrible. As expected when complete strangers fucking molest and then pretty much rape you. After some months, you eventually became used to it, and some small part actually enjoyed it (you're so fucking messed up). You did try some escape attempts, but those proves useless when Aranea just sent them after you and brought you back. She then started to keep you in check by messing with your mind. You learned she was hypnotizing you afterwards. You stopped, and just kind of went on with it all. You started to get along with everyone, despite it all. You also learned why Gamzee was so pissed and knocked you out: he was short on some sort of pie he ate regularly which you are certain was filled with pot or some other drug. You became really close with Karkat, and you mean close. But then one night, something happened. It was just a regular night, and everyone was getting ready for a show. The place was set up near Washington or around there. At first you thought you heard some kind of alarm, then it got louder. 

"What is that?..." You asked Karkat. "It sounds like a siren." He responded. 

Sure enough, it was a police siren. You saw some flashes of red and blue on the ground through the small cracks of the tent. "Come out! This is the Washington State Police Department. We know you're in there." You couldn't believe what you were hearing. The police had actually come. Everyone was shocked as well. Aranea stepped out into the brisk autumn evening, arms over her head. She was placed into a police car and taken away. The rest of the cops walked in and evaluated how everyone was. There was someone with them. He was wearing a big red sweater, and looked very tired. "Karkat?..." 

"K...Kankri?" Karkat stuttered. 

Kankri ran up to him and trapped him in a bear hug. Both of them had started to cry. 

After they were done, you had learned that Kankri had lost Karkat at one of the circus' set ups 2 or so years ago, and had been desperately searching for him ever since. He had followed any lead he could have gotten and read every story or article covering something similar to wht had happened. It took a lot of work, but with help from the police, he was able to contact everyone's parent or guardian. You had wait a day before your dad finally came and got you. You were so relieved, and so was he. A year and a half had passed ever since you were taken, and your dad had nearly given up on ever finding you. It wasn't really easy getting back to normal though. You had violent nightmares, and went around in a daze like you were still at that circus. Your father was extremely worried, and then arranged for you to have an appointment with Scratch. It helped, so your dad had continually sent you to see him.

Which brings us back to now. You had been fine the past few years, but recently had been having nightmares about it again. The last time that had happened was when you were nine. You were now fifteen. It had been pretty rough at first, but you managed to enjoy your school years, and even manged to make friends. Rose, the smart snarky one of the group, Jade, the bubbly energetic scientist that reminds you so much of yourself you swear she could be your sister, and Dave, your best bro who insists he's a cool kid and could throw down some sick beats but was still a major dork. You met them in your last year of middle school, and were still friends up til now, in your second year of high school. 

"Yes, well forgetting can be hard, John. And the cost of it can be high." Scratch says, interrupting your thoughts. 

"My memories make me want to vomit! What can I-?" 

"Remember other things." 

"You make it sound so easy." 

You really had no idea why you started to remember. It was bad enough when they were still new. You remember waking up screaming your lungs out, your dad running into the room with a hammer thinking something was happening. It kept happening, and after some nights, your dad took you to your first appointment with Scratch. After a few sessions, he had implemented the hypnosis method. You wouldn't remember anything at all unless you heard a certain phrase. It had worked. But it seems it was failing. 

"Perhaps as your mind is growing older, the wall I had planted when you were young grew old as well, and is starting to crumble." Scratch hypothesized. "Should I try implementing it again?" 

"Yeah. That'd be great." You mutter. 

"Very well. Close your eyes and relax." 

You did as you were told. 

"Empty your mind. Listen closely to my voice. Concentrate on it. Now, imagine that what you wish to forget as any item that can be made physical. Imagine taking that item and locking it in a safe. Unless you hear me say ーー, it will be as if those memories never existed. Now, I say three, you will wake up. One...two...three."

You open your eyes. "Thanks." 

"Not a problem. And I believe this is the end of our session for today." 

"Is it already?" You look at your phone. Sure enough, 4:00 pm. "Thanks again." 

"Though I do wonder; you are fifteen now. Don't you think you should be able to deal with this without my help? Was it really necessary?" 

You stop. 'Was it really necessary?' Was he joking? "Yes, it was." And with that, you left. 

-—------

The cold crisp air of autumn displays small puffs of your breath as you walk towards the bus stop. As you walk, you bump into someone. "Sorry", you muttered. 

"Jo....John?" 

That voice.

That voice sounded familiar. You're not sure though. You turn to face the figure, but they were gone. Thinking nothing of it, you catch up to the bus before it leaves. 

—————

"John...that really was him..." 

Your name is __________

You have to hurry. Flyers don't hang themselves up. Besides, Ringleader wouldn't like it if you were late. He'd get angry, and it hurts when he's angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It had been quite some time after your appointment with Scratch, and the method had worked. You still really had no idea what had caused you to remember, but you're just glad that you fixed yourself before you had an episode. And thankfully it was in time. School had recently started up, and losing sleep over an episode would not have been good. 

\----------------

School has started, though was a bit unbearable due to strange weather. But hey, the change from summer to autumn is always weird. With the cooler weather finally setting in, school seemed more comfortable. Your classes were pretty good too; U.S history, Algebra 2, Spanish 2, Biology, and Guitar. You also had awesome friends there. Jade, your adoptive sister, Rose, and Dave. You also made some recently new friends thanks to your cousin Jane. Roxy, Rose's sister, Dirk, Dave's bro, and Jake, Jade's cousin. You guys all met up by a set of stairs that led to the library during breaks and lunch. That was the best part of your day, honestly. But enough about that, Dave is saying something. 

"So guys, hear about the parade that's gonna happen?"

"A parade?", Roxy asked. 

"Yeah" Dave went on, "I guess some circus is coming by so the parade is for advertisement." 

"Maybe we should go?" Jane suggested. 

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!", Jake agreed. 

"I take it no one has any objections?" Dirk inquired. 

The silence that followed answered for the group.

"That settles it! We're going to a parade!" Jane exclaimed happily. "When is this going to happen, Dave?" 

"Let me check..." Dave said. He then started rummaging through his backpack until he took out a slightly crumpled paper. 

Glancing at the paper, you could have sworn you've seen the paper somewhere before. It depicted a deep red circus tent in the middle, with some people performing various circus acts, such as tight-rope walking, a knife thrower, etc.. At the top in bolded letters was the header "WELCOME, TO THE MAKARA CIRCUS." 

Makara. 

Something about that name just bothered you...and, the people on the paper...it feels like you've seen them before.

"Says here at the bottom that it's supposed to be...holy shit it's today at 5 pm. Near the park on Prospit ave. and Derse st." Dave interrupted, breaking you away from your thoughts. 

"Great!", Jade chimed, "then how about we just meet up after school and head there together?" 

"Sounds good" Rose spoke. 

The school bell rang, and the meeting was set. 

—————————

At 4:50, you guys all met up and made your way to the park. The autumn air was nice and cool, and the leaves were in the middle of changing to gold. With the sun about to set, it made the scenery even more charming. 

After walking for 8 minutes, you guys made it to the park. There was also a crowd there, not too big but not too small either. Luckily, you guys managed to get up close to the street so you could have a better view. 

"Is it almost time?" Jake asked. 

Glancing at your phone, the screen displaying 4:59, you showed him as a response. 

"So it should be any time now." He stated. 

"Look guys! Here it comes!" Roxy squealed. 

There was a tall, lanky man, dressed in black, with indigo boots, and hair that looked more like a bush than hair. His outfit had that skeleton design, and his face was painted to match. His mouth looked as though it was sewn together, so he wasn't saying anything. Next to him was a girl shorter than him in a short olive green dress, with black stockings and matching green heels. She was holding the man hand, in her left hand, while the other had a megaphone.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! Thank you for seeing us this evening! Now, allow me to introduce just a bit of what awaits you at the Makara Circus!" Behind her came a girl juggling knives, another walking on her hands and balancing a live animal on her feet. A boy rode in on a horse, and stopping every once in a while to breathe fire. Behind him, another boy was doing something like gymnastics, and threw sickles up, managing to catch them before the blades could slice his skin. 

There was something about that boy, but you couldn't exactly describe it. 

"If you wish to see more, please visit our first show tonight! To find you way, just follow the music!" The girl in green spoke. The rest of the parade kept performing as they headed down the street into the night. 

"Anyone feel like going to the show?" You asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an update on this! I was stuck for a while, but then after staring at it for a while, I just started writing and...bam, ch 3 yo. Sorry if this sucks. And if you have anything you wish to ask me, you can message me at super-high-school-level-fangirl.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
